


Ocean's Gift

by MaryJu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ash has powers, Childhood Friends, Kinda, M/M, Merman Goh, Not aura ones, Pirate Ash, you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJu/pseuds/MaryJu
Summary: Since he was a child he was often scolded about his nasty case of tunnel’s vision. He couldn't help it once he got his mind entertained with something interesting it was hard for him to see the whole picture.  “You will find yourself in trouble” said his grandma with a smile on her face but concern in her voice.And Goh knew she was right, but he always thought that trouble would come in the form of a nasty bruise or the loss of one of his precious trinkets, nothing he couldn't handle. But the reality was worse, far more worse.Or Goh is a merman with bad luck and Ash is a ray of sunshine who turns into a badass.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Ocean's Gift

Since he was a child he was often scolded about his nasty case of tunnel’s vision. He couldn't help it once he got his mind entertained with something interesting it was hard for him to see the whole picture. “You will find yourself in trouble” said his grandma with a smile on her face but concern in her voice. And Goh knew she was right, but he always thought that trouble would come in the form of a nasty bruise or the loss of one of his precious trinkets, nothing he couldn't handle. But the reality was worse, far more worse.

It came as a ravenous shadow swallowing any light in the reefs.  
It came as the terrified friendly creatures around him swam away in fear.  
It came as a heavy rough net slithering over his body

If he just had been a little faster or a little smarter maybe he would have managed to escape along them.

He was roughly raised along with other fish trapped until his entire body was out of the water, he coughed loudly and made a conscious effort to close his gills and breath through his nose.

“Looks like we got one boys” a voice sneered and once Goh’s eyes adjusted to the new scorching light he was faced with a bunch of human men, each uglier than the other.

“What do you say Captain? Is it useful?” 

Who he supposed was the captain got closer to him, Goh tried to launch himself back into the ocean but the net was too heavy and a pair of humans were holding onto it, both looking amused at his efforts.

“Do you think it has the gift?” asked one of the men holding the net looking at him with curiosity.

The captain gave him a quick scan. Looking at his tail and even touching his fin, Goh let out a warning growl at that but the humans around just laughed.

“I don't think so, it is just a child. I doubt it could even hold a tune.” said the captain finally. 

The merkid felt himself get red from embarrassment, it was true his songs were subpar but there was no way these ugly humans would know.

"Do we let it go?" someone in the crowd asked.

"No," the man said showing an ugly yellow grin "It may be still be of use, someone could pay a generous amount for such an exotic cute pet"

And the next thing he knew he was crudely shoved into a tank and tossed around until the ship stopped moving. Had they touched land?

He had little to none time to wonder what they were doing and even fewer time for preparation before being shoved inside of a big bag where the air was dry and smelly and the fabric rough with his skin and scales, so when he was finally thrown into a medium sized tank with cold water he welcomed it with glee. 

It was still terrible but anything would be better than that bag. The brute who brought him there didn't give him more than a glance and a quick "Someone will come later" before disappearing behind the wooden entrance.

And he was grateful to finally be far from those mean humans but he never in his life had felt more trapped.

The ocean was big, vast and full of life, even if he wasn’t the most social of beings he still enjoyed the constant company swimming near him while he was doing his researches, it also had with few limits or walls unlike this wooden prison with his only company being the weird ticking coming for what looked like a box. and the far sound of humans yelling in celebration.

Celebrating his capture.  
In rage the boy made a fist and punched repeatedly the cold water he was in.

After that he sighed deeply and forced himself to calm, embracing himself in a calm down hug. He had to think on a way out, he had to go back, it probably wasn't too long since he was taken, so his parents probably still weren't aware he was gone he thought bitterly but maybe Chloe took notice she usually was the one who searched for him when he lost track of time.

The boy felt a sob born from his throat thinking of his friend. He missed her, his parents, his pod, his trinkets, the open sea full of color and open space and the thought of never seeing it all again was…

He heard a knock behind the opening of the cave’s entrance and decided to splash his face with the cold water to wash his tears, no matter how sorrowful and weak he felt he refused to show any kind of weakness to his captors.

“I'm coming in” he heard a high pitched voice say followed by the wood moving.

The human on the other side was not what he was expecting: he was small. If he could guess probably his age, or what appeared his age by human standards, with messy black hair, tanned skin and strange marks on his face. A shirt too big for him covered his small frame and he advanced slowly and carefully with a little of his tongue sticking out in concentration probably to not drop the plank on his hands.

Goh thought he looked quite goofy.

“Hello!” said the kid with a carefree smile but he gave no response. “I brought you some food” said while letting the plank contents on the floor, there were some fish in it alongside a brown looking rock, both smelt really good it was a miracle his stomach didn’t grumble “And some nice clear water. You can drink it or pour it in the bathtub your choice”

Goh made a face but still didn’t speak. The kid didn't seem bothered by it, he even took a seat in a wooden box near.

“Hope you like this, we weren’t sure if you wanted the fish cooked or something, I figured you live in the ocean so there is no fire there. But my mom insisted on cooking it” said the kid, talking animatedly and scratching the back of his head “Don’t worry, she is a really good cook so I'm sure you will enjoy it. The bread is freshly baked and i’m pretty sure there is no bread in the ocean so you have to try it”

It is fair to say Goh was confused, it was clear he wasn't a great conversationalist and he knew how to make even the most enthusiastic of beings give up anything resembling a chat when he wasn’t in the mood to try. But this weird human child didn’t seem to care or even notice his silence.

He just stood there offering the food and waiting for him to take a bite. 

“Are you worried about your food being bad?” asked the other tilting his head “There is nothing to worry, look!” and with that he took a piece of the brown “rock” and saw it pull apart, the insides looked fluffy white clouds and the smell was even better, then he cut a piece of the fish. The kid munched his piece with glee. Goh suspected some of his happy noises were to show him there was no danger but most of them just gave the impression that this human really liked to eat.

“See. Everything is fine” he smiled once he finished “Come on, if you don’t eat it I will”

The merboy lifted a brow and took the plank, and copied the actions of the kid, a piece of fluffy brown cloud and a piece of crispy fish.

It tasted good, really good. He tried to hide it but by the way the shiny eyes of the goofy kid were looking at him, he was doing a terrible job.

“I’m glad you liked it! You know I fished them myself” said the kid looking proud “I like that...fishing I mean”

Goh still gave no response, he was more occupied tasting this bread by itself.

“But I like the sea more. I want to explore it one day myself” he spoke sounding so sure of himself and his dream. “It must be nice living there and seeing everything underneath”

The merkid paused and looked sadly to his red tail, now cramped in a tiny tank. It took a long time filled with awkward silence until the kid spoke again. 

“Do you want to go back? To the ocean I mean?” he whispered while getting closer to Goh’s ear.

The question took him by surprise, he tried to keep his face neutral.

“I think you do, you were crying”

He was caught, Goh went to the defensive holding his food close and hissing to the kid. He stood back with hands up in the air.

“Sorry. I didn't want to make you mad” he looked at the wooden entrance and ran towards it, opening and reaching his head to look for other humans, after finding none he closed and came back.

“In that case I want to help you” declared looking at him with a tiny but sincere smile.

Goh stopped snarling, now with confusion all over his face.

_Was this a trap?_

“You don’t have to talk but please answer me this,” the small human came closer to him almost to his face, a dumb move from this distance Goh could easily bite his nose. “, Is it true? What my mom told me? Do merpeople grow human legs when they get dry?”

This kid really was full of surprises. He may not know a lot about humans and what they knew about his kind but their ability to shift was a close guarded secret between his people. Most adults could control their form to keep it hidden if they wanted but Goh was still young.

And that's why he shouldn't answer.

He finally looked up and found himself facing the human’s eyes. They were a nice color, a rich brown that reminded him of the color of the wet sand of his favorite beach. Full of curiosity, determination and earnest sincerity.

He shouldn’t answer. He had to keep safe the secret of his people but at that moment he seemed unable to lie to those eyes.

So he gave a short nod.

The kid’s face broke into a shining smile and then ran to the other extreme of the wooden cave looking for something behind some boxes.

“Yes! I knew my mom kept some in this room”

So that's what it's called.

The kid came back with another piece of fabric.

“I know it may be hard to believe, but I really want to help you” said the kid firmly “You see that clock over there?” he signaled a box with a circle and weird symbols in it.

“When the short stick and the long stick are both pointing to the ceiling”

_Clock, Ceiling._ He was learning a lot in this conversation.

“That’s when I will come, make sure to be dry by then. You can use this to help you” he hid the large fabric in the box he used to sit, the one closer to Goh. “And make sure to wear this shirt after, it can get chilly in the night and you could get a cold” the boy said very seriously while holding another piece of fabric that looked exactly like the one he was wearing.

“I don’t know if merkids can get the cold but my mom says it is better safe than sorry” he put the shirt in the same place. “I have to go back but I will leave the fish for you to eat later” he whispered and walked to the entrance “And by the way, my name is Ash. Nice to meet you.” 

And just as he came he went away.

Now moments after his parting Goh found this Ash person managed to confuse him enough to forget his loneliness.  
But now the silence was welcomed and it helped him to think.

Getting out of the bathtub was harder than he thought but with the combined strength of his tail and arms he got enough impulso lo launch him out, it was a far from graceful fall and he got worried of being heard so he stood there on the wooden floor waiting for someone to come and see what he was doing.

When that didn't happen he sat and took the box taking out the fabric and rubbing it on his tail. Soon he felt the shift, his pretty red scales started to shrink giving room to soft skin, it was a little painful but he had done this before. He wanted to explore a little deserted island and this was the only way, he didn’t get too far that time tho, walking proved to be a true challenge after so many falls where his face was met with hot sand.

He took a look at the clock, he had a hard time with the few light he had coming from the weird fire in a bottle that rested in the wall, the sticks were nearly at the top meaning Ash would come soon.

Fear started to take root in his mind but he was known for being stubborn. Yes there was a possibility this was a trap but there was also the possibility of freedom, something he doubted he would have later.

And something also told him Ash was telling the truth. It was only a gut feeling but it was a strong one.

He sighed and looked at his new legs looking at the shift that was almost done and he reached for the shirt Ash left, it was also too big for him covering all the way to his knees and the sleeves covered his hands in its entirety.

Goh then crawled towards the back of the tub-to hide in case someone else wanted to enter and saw him on the floor-and rested his head against the wall, he could faintly hear the roar of the ocean waves crashing against each other in a gentle lull and he felt a pinch on his chest. His heart aching for his home.

There was a knock in the door and he stood still.

“Hello? Are you in here?, it’s me Ash.”

Relief washed over his body as he lifted a hand. It was followed by the sound of steps and in no time Ash was in front of him holding an object with a burning white stick attached.

The fire casted nice shadows along his soft features and made his brown eyes shine with golden specs. It made him feel warm.

“You have pretty eyes” said Ash like reading his mind, and it was said more like a fact than a compliment. “And you are dry already! Great. Everyone has gone to sleep and the coast is clear, it's our chance” he offered a hand to help him stand.

“We gotta be quick! Come on” Ash said once Goh was standing on trembling legs and started to walk Goh tried to follow the pace but after a few steps he lost his balance and felt almost taking Ash with him.

“Are you ok?” Ash asked with concern in his voice “What happened?”

Goh rubbed his legs hoping it was enough explanation.

“Are your legs hurt?” 

The mer moved his head side to side and got up but his trembling limbs made him search for support in the other’s arm.

“Your legs are weak, of course you are not used to walking” he whispered more to himself than to Goh. He stood there silent and lost in thought.

Dread settled in the other’s stomach. Was the plan ruined? Did Ash change his mind and was no longer going to help him?

He strengthened his grip in Ash’s forearm and he seemed to get the message.

“Wait don’t worry I got this figured out.” Ash gently led Goh to support himself in the tub, let the burning stick besides the clock, opened the entrance to the room and turned his back. “I just have to carry you,” he said, pointing with his thumb.

Goh looked puzzled.

“Yes, look just put your arms around my neck,” the other looked unsure but he did as told and let out a surprised yelp at Ash putting his hands behind his knees and lifting him. “This is called a piggy back ride” announced looking proud of his idea.

“Now like this I won’t be able to bring the candle with us but I know this place like the back of my hand I surely can get us to the beach”

That didn't help to calm Goh’s nerves.

“Are you ready?”

_Not really._

Without waiting for a response he started to walk, entering the dark.

To Ash’s credit he wasn’t lying when he said he knew the place: he never stumbled or doubted the way, turning in the right time and being wary of the unevenness of the floor, he was also stronger than he looked with Goh’s added weight barely slowing him. Soon they found themselves out of the wooden structure and the bright moonlight and the roar of the ocean welcomed him again erasing any kind of doubt he may still have of Ash.

“We are almost there,” the boy whispered.

He knew. And he didn't know how to properly thank the boy who saved his life.  
He had a life debt with the boy and that meant another whole problem. 

The merkind had a strict set of few rules for every member, and one of them was to never leave a debt unpaid. The price had to be as grand as what was given.

But he had nothing on him, and probably nothing he owned was enough to pay a life debt.

The voice of one of his captors came to him in that moment, reminding him of something that would be more than enough.

“We are here. And I made sure to find a spot where no one would see us by accident” Ash told him, finally panting with the cold deep sand under his feet taking a toll on him.

Goh looked at the moon casting its reflection on the waves and had to swallow a knot on his throat.

Ash walked until the water came to his knees and finally let Goh down. The other boy almost teared up at the familiar feeling of the sea water on his skin, welcoming the missing child with open arms.

“I guess this is where we say goodbye,” Ash said looking oddly sad rubbing his arm timidly “Be more careful in the future, all right?”

He stood there facing him for a goodbye but Goh stood still.

“What 's wrong?” the kind boy asked.

He lifted a hand poking Ash’s chest with a finger.

“Are you worried about me? Don't be, I really doubt they can figure it was me,” he smiled looking back towards the wood structure they came from “And even if they do I know my way out of tough situations.” Ash’s face became suddenly somber looking at Goh behind his messy bangs “And I have the feeling that nothing they could do to me would be worse than what they wanted to do to you.”

So Ash really was putting himself at risk for his sake, this boy...this friend deserved a payment and judging by the tingle in his legs he had to be fast.

Goh gave a step forward finding support in the other boy’s shoulder and lifted his hand to his cheek.

“Wha-?” he had no time to finish his sentence since a pair of warm soft lips crashed against his.

It was timid and clumsy but in it Goh tried to convey all of his gratitude and relief into the tender touch, he felt Ash relax his body and close his eyes but it was at that moment Goh ended it all, sealing it with a soft blow.

“This is my gift to you, use it wisely” he spoke to him for the first and last time.

After that the ocean child didn't stay to answer any question or to see the new red dusting the other boy’s cheeks.

Instead he used all the strength in his half shifted legs to make his way back. To the ocean. To freedom. To home.

He would have liked to say he became wiser with the years.

But that would have been a partial lie.

What he could say was that the feeling of a net embracing his body became almost familiar.

After the first time he did try to be more careful around the human’s ships and he did well for a good period of time. But his curiosity was a mighty thing and he soon found himself back into a trap.

But unlike the first time he was prepared for the second time, and was even more for the third. He was no longer the scared kid who let himself be terrorized by some puny humans, now he was armed with his fangs, his songs and his charm.

Once again he found himself in a tank, one of the nicer ones he had to admit and the guard in charge of bringing him food was opening the door. Time to act.

“Guard?” he called.

“What do you want?”

“Nothing important really. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me some company? I'm feeling awfully lonely today” said the mer with honey dripping from every word.

A flutter of eyelashes and a tilt of his head was usually enough to make them fall, he now just needed him to come closer to ensure he was in his thrall and…

Suddenly the guard was pushed to the ground and a cloth was on his face.

“Don't stay there ya scurvy rat! Help me and bring me that rope!” yelled the new man while tying his hands from behind, he hissed and twisted trying to get free. The other guard stood up and took the rope. 

“Now tie it up around its mouth” the eyes of the merman opened in a terrified expression, these humans were smarter than he thought.

He snarled, showing his sharp teeth, warning them of what would happen to any of their fingers if they tried to come close but one of the men took him by the throat while the other passed the rough rope around his lips, one, two times and tied it firmly behind his nape.

After a few seconds and some failed attempts at singing the men had the nerve to sigh in relief. 

“You have to be careful around this one's matey” said the newcomer patting the original guard on the back. “You have to remember the prettier the deadlier and this one must be pretty letal, we are lucky to still be in one piece”

“Thanks, I will be more careful around him, it's just…”

“The first time you see one?”

The other man nodded.

“I understand the fascination but you learnt quickly all of them are the same, with faces of angels but hearts as black as demons” the other man rubbed his shoulder, exhaustion leaking from his voice. Goh rolled his eyes annoyed and gave his back to the men, trying to ignore them so he could think of a way to escape. “I just hope this one is worth being in these waters” said the older man.

“What’s wrong with these waters?”

“Besides being infested with these creatures? They are that Demon Captain’s territory”

That grabbed his attention, he heard some steps and the sound of moving objects but thankfully the men kept talking.

“I thought that was just a legend”

“There is still a lot of people who think mermaids are a legend lad,” said the older man after letting out a cackle “But he is as real as Angel Face behind me”

“And is it true? He can’t be killed at sea?” whispered the guard like the mere act of talking about it would doom them all.

“That's the part I would normally don't believe but I saw him in action with my own eyes. I had the pleasure to be in the same crew as him when he was just a cabin boy. He fell from the deck during an attack and everyone thought him dead but at night he came back to the ship, freed us prisoners and fought like a beast until the ship was ours again”

“He survived the fall and still fought?” the younger man said in amazement “, Was he really blessed by a sea goddess?”

“That's where the stories deviate the most, some say he is part mer, some other that he was actually cursed and the one I chose to believe he made a mermaid fall in love with him and took the gift right from her hands. that would partially explain his attachment to those demons”

In that moment a strong rumble stopped their chat followed by multiple shouts all of them with the same message they were being attacked.

The older man gave a grim chuckle “Or maybe he is really a demon.”  
And they had just summoned him was the thought left in the air.

Goh got up and looked behind him, the younger man already went upstairs running to help and find anything to protect himself but the older man…

He felt a strong hit to the back of his head that fell into the edge of the tub.

“Just to be sure you don’t try anything dearie” the mock was the last thing he heard before falling into a dreamless sleep.

It was the sound of victorious screams that woke him up, someone yelling orders and moving heavy things over the deck, Goh tried to take a hand to rub the sore spot on his head but he was painfully reminded he still was tied. And gagged, his throat felt dry.

He concentrated in trying to find a way to cut the rope, his claws could probably do the work but the bastard had tied his hands from behind, he would have to bite the rope on his mouth and hope to cut it before he has visitors again. 

Goh munched on the rope, trying to get his fans to pierce through it and it seemed to be working, he was focused on his task until sounds from above caught his attention, it sounded like someone was trying to open the door, and right when he was almost done.

The door opened thanks to a kick and some of the sunset’s light entered the room.  
Quickly a man went down the stairs and the expression on his face at seeing an adult merman gagged in a tub was quite funny.

The newcomer was short and fat, with hair the color of carrots and it looked like scowling was his default expression, the short human signed tiredly and passed a hand through his hair while mumbling something along the lines of _“Of course we had to find this here, It’s always us.”_  
And after filling his lungs with air he yelled “Captain! You may want to see this!”

The merman used this distraction to finish biting the rope, just a little more and he would be done by the time their captain came down. He heard the steps come closer and closer when finally rope fell.

_Perfect._ And just in ti-

He turned his head to face the new figure in the room and found instead a vision belonging to his past.

Taller, with no sign of the oversized shirt eating his body instead the fabric hugged his stronger build just right, at his side hangt a sword and a well worn looking hat sat proudly on his head. Long gone was the scrawny funny kid of his memories and dreams. 

“Hey” he said nonchalantly.

But the messy black hair, the tan skin and goofy checkmarks remained the same. 

“Long time no see.” the same dazzling smile and rich brown eyes.

That kind rich brown.

It stayed the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarifications:  
> “The Gift” is something only a merperson can give to a human, but it's so rare-because the mer are really distrustful of humans and really secretive with their culture and powers- that only a handful of people know what really is: They share a little of their life force in form of breath and that can make the chosen human develop some mer like abilities.  
> Goh’s gift to Ash was the ability to breath underwater, that is why he can’t be “killed at sea” he can’t drown.
> 
> I don’t think I can follow this story but if someone would like to make something with the idea or do a sequel you are free to do so, just credit me.
> 
> A lot of people have been really mean to Goh lately and Im trying to bring some positivity to this character with some one shots like this.  
> Thanks for reading! And please comment if you like it


End file.
